Predator
by loOkMA-iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: Yukino is in heat. And Sting gets possessive.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1. Part 2 is the smut.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or characters

/

About once a month, in fairly close times, the scent in Sabertooth's guild would change. Or rather, the scent of the _women_ in the guild would change.

Sting wasn't stupid or oblivious. He knew enough about biology and humans to know why the scent of the women held a different air, and as such, he took precautions on those particular days to try to stay away from the guild, going out to train with Rogue and their exceeds or locking himself up in his room. It was for their and his own good. Under normal circumstances, he was fully in control of himself and none of their scents were strong enough to really bring the blood in his veins to a boil. But he still had dragon instincts and habits, and it wouldn't do to be in the guild when all of those scents pervaded his nose all at once and drove him towards desire. Better safe than sorry, even if he didn't find any of those scents particularly arousing.

Having developed an understanding of their monthly schedule around those shifting scents and knowing when most all of them started, Sting knew when to anticipate leaving. At first, depending on the amount of guild females ovulating all at once, he and Rogue would have to take a handful of days off every once in a while, but soon enough as time went on, the women pretty much lined up with each other that his off days were limited to two.

Except for one woman.

When Yukino finally came back to the guild several months later after she'd finished her work as a sergeant, it hadn't crossed Sting's mind that her cycle wasn't lined up with every other girls' because she hadn't been around for very long. It never really crossed his mind that he had to be cautious with her since she wasn't in the same cycle as the other girls. He'd just taken his day off with Rogue as usual, away from the women and in the peace of the mountains. Two weeks passed, and he paid no heed, his guard down and not being mindful of the possibility of someone being off the schedule he was used to.

But on this particular day, something was different.

He woke up with a raging boner—a painful one; something that embarrassed him to no end, especially when he had trouble dispelling it in the shower. His body wasn't listening, and his blood felt like it was on fire. He was hyperaware of everything. The cold water dripping down his back and forearms, every little sound, the brightness of the light. Sting knew as a dragon slayer and user of the magic, he had very acute senses and sensitivities that normal mages did not, but this went beyond his usual draconic peculiarities. Everything was too intense and no matter how much he tried to stroke away his erection, he couldn't reach completion. There was too much blood flowing straight south and he didn't know why.

Sting sniffed tentatively at the air, feeling weird and trying to figure out what it was in the guild that was fucking with his ability to carry out something that should have been a normal task.

Nothing stood out in particular as he pinpointed the various areas of the guild, until he caught wind of a scent. And not just any scent.

 _Yukino's_.

It was pervasive and overpowering, and he could smell her as though she were in the shower with him, despite the fact that he knew she couldn't possibly be anywhere near him right now from the muted presence of her magic power.

But it was different somehow.

Yukino, under normal circumstances, smelled like lilies he liked to say. She had a sweet scent, a refreshing one that reminded him of flowers, one that made him wish he one day could bury his nose in her hair and inhale deeply.

But that day, it was ten times as strong, ten times as heady and the worst part was that it was mingled in with something almost carnal and wild and musty that sent a twitch to his cock and nearly floored him when a wave of heat crashed over him. Despite standing under freezing water, his entire body felt like it was on fire, his muscles tense and a strange pressure running through his body.

Her scent was caressing him like silk—addicting, arousing—stirring his loins. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the shower, his breathing growing heavy as he pumped himself to rid himself of the build-up. It didn't take long to find release, especially with her scent so strong. He would be lying if he said he hadn't used her scent (or the image of her doe brown eyes and the tantalizing swell of her ample breasts and the smooth skin of her long legs) to get himself off before, but this time, it barely took any effort to pick it apart in the ass of Sabertooth guild members. It stuck out like a sore thumb, and he could pinpoint it directly regardless of who she was near.

Sting groaned in sheer bliss as he emptied himself, guiding his release by using her image, conjured easily by the fact that he'd engraved her face in his mind. It proved fruitful to find his release, but once he was done, he had a pretty damn good clue as to why her scent was suddenly permeating the entirety of his nose and senses.

Yukino was in heat.

And she was calling out to him to go find her. All he could think about was her sprawled on his bed underneath him, their naked limbs hopelessly tangled, her beautiful nude body glistening with sweat, her whimpers and moans in his ear as he…

He had to get the hell out of the guild and _fast_.

Faster than ever before, Sting got dressed and packed a small bag with some things he would need. He wrote a quick note to Lector that he'd be back in a day or two and that he needed some time alone and not to look for him. Usually on his days off, Sting wasn't so wound up that he needed privacy and could release his tensions by sparring with Rogue or relaxing in the hot spring in the mountain behind their guild, but for some reason, he wasn't anywhere near in a state to be around anybody, and he would have rather not subjected his Exceed to the second hand embarrassment of watching him struggle with a throbbing erection that wouldn't relax. No. This time, Sting needed privacy and lots of it to clear his mind among other things.

Rushing out of his room, a wave of Yukino's scent crashed into him again, stronger this time and clinging to his nostrils. It was beckoning to him—screaming really—and for a few seconds, Sting had to lean back against the wall, taking a few slow breaths to calm himself down when his heartbeat pounded loudly in his ears, his blood descending south once again. Maybe leaving his room when he wasn't altogether in control of himself had been a bad idea, but he had no choice. The longer he stayed, the worse (or better?) the intensity of the scent got.

Letting out a slow breath, he straightened and headed through the guild halls in a rush, not making eye contact with anyone and focusing his attention on getting out one step at a time.

"Master Sting. We have some more paperwork regarding the destruction of—"

"Not now," he growled, brushing past a member, his gaze intent on his destination out of the guild.

He didn't know what he must have looked like or what was on his face, but they must have sensed how tense he was because they stepped away with frightened expressions, leaving him be to go off. He nearly ran into Minerva rounding a corner, and she gave him a concerned look when she saw the expression on his face.

"You look flushed. Is everything—"

"Milady, I'm leaving for a few days. You're in charge," Sting ordered, ending the conversation and continuing to storm off before she could ask questions.

He had to get out of there. Yukino's allure was growing stronger. It was suffocating him. Every inch of every space was contaminated with that unbelievable aroma. It was too much and not enough at once, and Sting's vision temporarily swam as heat roared through his veins. He could hear his own heavy breathing through the blood pounding in his ears and for a second, an image of Yukino racing through the halls, trying to escape his clutches danced in his mind.

It excited him, this sudden desire to hunt her down. His senses prickling as he considered whether or not to turn around and find his prey. He could see it play out in front of him. She would run. He would give chase until she was exhausted, until she surrendered and then he'd get the chance to spread those luscious legs of hers and bury himself inside her tight warmth. He could already imagine her flushed face, her cheeks red and open mouth crying out in ecstasy as she clung to him desperately. He could take her more than once, watch her unravel in front of him—because of him—over and over.

She would be his.

Sting blinked, his eyes widening and breath coming out in short pants when he realized how close he had been to losing control of himself. He shook his head rapidly, trying to clear his thoughts from his sudden and intense desire to seek out his Yukino.

He had to leave the guild. Sting found it unbelievably hard to believe that all it took was just one woman to drive him nearly insane from her scent. It had to be a fluke. Sting was by no means completely educated on being a dragon, and a lot of living with those habits was trial and error and communicating with the other slayers going through the same thing, but at the least, he could surmise that the stronger and more difficult to control the desire to mate, the higher the likelihood that the object of attraction was the dragon's chosen mate.

Was Yukino his mate? Had he subconsciously chosen her without even realizing it?

It was strange concept to him, especially since he'd never considered or ever had the desire to procreate in his mind, but he supposed he was pretty much a dragon in his prime. And a _human_ in his prime too. It could explain why he suddenly had an unbelievably intense, possessive itch to claim her as his and only his. Why he had this primal, overwhelming desire to fill her up with his seed. And why he had an overpowering urge to impregnate her.

It was like a switch had been turned on. A switch that awakened something dark and animalistic inside him that was wrestling his control away from him with each step he took away from Yukino. The farther he got, the harder it became to ignore the fire raging through his body. The craving he had to taste her, to claim her, to _possess_ her. He wanted to chain her to his bed so no man could ever touch her or see her again.

His nose twitched when he smelled Yukino moving in the opposite direction from him. Every time he had seemed to pick up a fresh lead on where she was, the scent suddenly grew muddled or moved to a new location. She had been near Dobengal a few seconds ago. But now her scent was more concentrated in the guild hall where Orga was. And then it grew muddled again.

Sting's ears pricked, listening, concentrating for some kind of sound he associated with her. He could hear the soft jangle of her celestial keys as she ran. The unsteadiness of her breathing. The clacking of her sandals against the tiles. She was moving fast, heading away towards the east wing of the guild, definitely a far distance away from where Sting was. It almost seemed on purpose. Calculated.

He took a few test sniffs of the air, just barely catching the remnants of the trail of her scent as it briefly mixed with Rufus'. It smelled frantic. Almost flustered and a little panicked. There was another scent there. And that was when Sting realized he'd been concentrating on her scent so readily that he'd missed the other one that had been nearby her all morning.

Rogue.

Was he trying to help Yukino get away?

But above that, why was Rogue with Yukino when she was in heat?

Sting stopped walking abruptly and turned to face the interior of the guild hall, a low growl leaving his throat as a dangerous thought crossed his mind. If Rogue touched her, Sting would have no qualms tearing him to pieces for daring to put his hands on _his_ mate. He still hadn't forgotten the incident where Rogue had groped Yukino.

It made his blood boil thinking about it.

No one touched her.

He stalked back through the guild, fists clenched and a dark irritation coursing through his body. If Yukino was trying to run from him, then by all means he would play the game and give chase. He would track her down and make sure that everyone knew who she belonged to.

She couldn't escape him. He'd find her wherever she went.

If either of them thought they could trick Sting by leading him on some wild goose chase through the guild to buy them time, they had another think coming.

"She's mine…" he chuckled darkly, licking his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_forgot about this story. oops. rushed to write this quickly_

 _/_

Yukino rushed through several aisles deep inside the library before she finally deemed it far enough. Her breathing was hard and she leaned back against a bookshelf, clutching her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She'd been shocked out of her mind when Rogue had suddenly barged into her room that afternoon apologising profusely and telling her she had to get out of Sabertooth for the time being.

She hadn't really understood his explanation through his frantic motions and the flustered blush on his cheeks as he dropped frenzied words about Sting's mating ritual and her scent changing. It was all very confusing, but Rogue had looked terribly concerned for her safety and he'd said they didn't have much time before Sting snapped.

She still didn't get it, but had allowed him to drag her through parts of the guild, making her hug various members (much to her embarrassment), before they raced to another part. He'd explained it was to throw off Sting's nose, but that it was a temporary solution, and she had to get away from everyone as soon as possible. By then, she was starting to grow anxious of what exactly he meant by "Sting's mating ritual" and what that had to do with her.

But Rogue stuffed her in the library with words that the dusty smell of the books could at least mask her scent and dull Sting's senses for a few minutes. It apparently wasn't safe for any male to be around Yukino anymore, otherwise Sting would perceive them as competition. Or worse.

A threat to capturing his prey.

She didn't know what was going to happen to Sting, but the trepidation in Rogue's eyes made her understand innately that whatever Sting was going through right now, he wasn't going to listen to reason. As soon as Rogue had made himself scarce, she'd jumped immediately into action, running further into the archives where the books were crumbling and dust caked so many corners. She knew there was an emergency getaway door in the library somewhere that led to a secret passageway underground. She supposed once she caught her breath, she could search for it and see if she could leave the guild before Sting found her.

Yukino let out a long sigh as she slumped back against the shelf. She felt like she was being hunted, and though she knew Sting wouldn't hurt her, it still was a little frightening to think that this was probably some sort of game for him. Rogue had mentioned something about her scent, so she put two and two together since her period was going to start in about two weeks and figured out that she probably was in "heat". The part that kind of freaked her out was that Sting _knew_ , although given his animal instinct, she shouldn't be too surprised. But none of the other girls of the guild had ever mentioned anything happening to them like this or having to run, so it made Yukino wonder why she was the only one. What made her so special to Sting's mating ritual that she had to hide from him?

And then she felt it.

Carnal intent so strong that it sent chills down her back and made the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. Even without looking around, she knew Sting was in the library. Hiding in the library had barely bought her enough time.

"I know you're in here, Yukino. Hiding won't help you…" Sting growled dangerously low from somewhere distant.

Yukino clamped her hand over her mouth to conceal her squeak of surprise. She held her breath, carefully moving so that she could go deeper in the library without him hearing her. She had to find that emergency door as quickly and quietly as possible and put some distance between them. Yukino made sure her shuffling was noiseless as she moved, heading towards the back. She couldn't hear Sting at all. He wasn't saying anything and though his lazy footsteps resonated through the library, he kept stopping and going still and she couldn't place where he was anymore. When she reached the end of another aisle, she peered out carefully, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw the door to the escape passage. She made a break for it, speeding to get to the door.

And then a beam of light shot out from somewhere behind her, crashing against the bookcase near her head and destroying it with such a loud bang that Yukino screamed aloud in fright. For a moment, as the dust settled, there was no movement from either of them, and Yukino held her breath, too stunned to even consider running again.

And then she heard the low chuckles behind her in the same aisle, something slightly sinister in the tone that made her stomach flutter.

"Were you trying to escape me just now, Yukino?" Sting muttered, his voice sounding even in her ear despite the fact that he wasn't altogether nearby her.

She didn't buy into the slightly playful tone of his voice. There was something dark there that told her not to respond and just bide her time to figure out how to get out of this mess. Yukino felt like she was cornered, left to his whims and that she had to play it cool. He was agitated—that much she could tell from the heat of his gaze on her back—and she knew that any sharp or sudden motions would have him pouncing in a second. Should she call on her celestial spirits? Would that even serve anything other than making him angrier when he was on the prowl?

"H-how did you find me, Sting-sama?"

He didn't respond, though his steps continued to steadily approach her. Swallowing thickly, Yukino turned around to face him in the darkness of the library. She could see his looming figure languidly coming closer, even paced, his fang glinting in the darkness of the library. With shaking fingers, she slowly reached backwards towards the door, hoping if she was subtle enough, she could find the doorknob and pull it open to escape.

"I didn't hear you come into the library." Yukino chuckled nervously. She was trying to distract him with her rambling as she ran her fingertips along the wooden door. And then she felt the brass doorknob and gripped it, ready to open the door. "Are you looking for something to read? I know a good…"

Her voice died in her throat because all of a sudden, Sting was directly in front of her, grinning deviously. She hadn't seen him move. She stared up at him in shock, her heart hammering in her chest as he stared her down with blazing azure eyes.

"S-sting …" she stuttered, eyes wide.

"I was looking for the little rabbit who tried to run." A shark-like grin grew on his face, his sharp fangs glinting in the limited light of the library. "Found her."

His breathing was calm and controlled and his expression neutral, but it did little to bely the sense of danger she felt from the dark smirk on his lips and the way he was stalking closer to her, a predatory look in his eyes as if he'd found dinner. She shied backwards until her back hit the door, but even then Sting invaded her space, boxing her in with his arms and sliding a knee between her thighs. He leaned down so their eyes were level and Yukino's heart double timed. It wasn't that she was scared of him, but there was this crazed look in his eyes like he'd lost control and was running on pure animal instinct. Words and reason really wouldn't work with him.

"Your scent is driving me insane." Sting growled in her ear, and Yukino gasped when she felt a hard heat pressing against her hip.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was and she swallowed thickly, her heart skipping a beat in her chest when his breath fanned the shell of her ear. His hands skimmed down her waist, smoothing over her ass, and gently caressed her upper legs. She let out a shuddering breath, closing her eyes briefly as goosebumps rose up on her skin and heat pooled in her abdomen.

Sting licked his lips slowly, his gaze returning to hers. Her face erupted in a bright blush, her eyes widening from the heat in his gaze as he stared down at her.

"I'm dying for a taste."

He sealed her mouth shut with a searing kiss before she could respond, slipping his tongue through her parted lips when she gasped and caressing hers with his own. It didn't take her long to reciprocate with a whimper, surrendering to his kiss and trying to breathe from how light-headed she was growing. His hand trailed the inside of her thigh and a shiver went down Yukino's back. It was punishable, what she was doing with Master Sting, but no matter how much she knew it was wrong, her body couldn't fight what she had desperately desired since she'd joined Sabertooth years ago.

Sting broke the kiss, leaving a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down the column of her throat. Yukino whimpered when he clamped down on her a bit roughly with his fangs, leaving a mark on her pale skin. He soothed the painful bite with his tongue. Then with a smirk, he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Spread your legs," he said.

Yukino obeyed the order, opening her legs wider as Sting dipped his head beneath her skirt. He pressed his nose to her folds, inhaling deeply, and Yukino's breath hitched in surprise at the sudden sensation. She could feel herself growing wet, even more so when Sting hooked his fingers on her panties and ripped them off without a warning.

He pressed his lips against her folds, stroking her languidly with his tongue, and Yukino fell back against the door with a moan. She fisted Sting's hair in her hand, whimpering as he lapped at her, delving his tongue into her folds and then backing off and flicking to tease her. Her body flushed and she desperately arched closer to his mouth, letting out a choked sigh when he inserted a finger inside of her, pumping and rendering her legs like jello.

He closed his lips over her clit, and Yukino crumbled, fire raging in her abdomen as the pressure built. She cried out his name when he sucked her hard, and the tightly coiled spring was suddenly released, a wave of pleasure rushing over her body as she climaxed.

Yukino could barely stand, her legs were trembling horribly and she leaned back heavily against the door, trying to catch her breath as she rode out the wave. Sting rose to his feet, gripping her thighs as he reclaimed her mouth with a long, drugging kiss. She tasted herself on his lips and somehow, it was even hotter.

Sighing into his mouth, Yukino wrapped her arms around his shoulders, one hand sinking into his hair, the other clutching his back. She couldn't deny she'd wanted it. And yes, though her dreams of a scenario like this happened under other circumstances, her wishes were still coming true. She thought of it often, wondering what Sting's lips would feel like against hers, how he would feel inside of her, how he would take her, spread her legs and imbed his full length in her folds.

"Sting-sama…" she muttered against his lips, hooking a leg around his waist and trying to make her intentions clear.

He gripped her thighs, hauling her up so her legs could wrap around his waist. He settled her right above his crotch, and Yukino couldn't supress her sharp intake of breath when she felt his bulging erection press against her most sensitive spot. Even Sting had to pause for a moment, exhaling roughly from the sensation. She crushed her lips to his in a desperate, frantic kiss, her heart nearly bursting in her chest when he reciprocated, just as frenzied, just as intense. He sucked on her tongue, and she tightened her legs around him, whimpering against his lips as he ground against her. The ridges on the door felt painful against her back, but it didn't matter, not when she was pressed up against Sting's hard body. She liked it, this feeling of being devoured, like she was prey her predator had finally found.

And she wanted more.

She tilted her head, her tongue sliding sensually with Sting's as the embrace deepened. His hands shifted up to cup her rear and she mewled when he squeezed her to pull her into his lazy thrusts. That same warmth pooled between her legs. She couldn't help but submit to the overwhelming feeling of his rock hard arousal rubbing so wonderfully against her entrance. She ran her hand down his chest, fingertips fluttering over his abdominal muscles before settling on his zipper to tug it down. Sting growled into her mouth, his eyes flashing with understanding.

Sting shoved up her skirt as he pulled out his throbbing cock, rubbing the tip against her damp entrance. She opened her legs wider in preparation to accommodate him. She ached for him to be inside her, and from his heavy panting, she knew Sting felt the same.

There was no hesitation as he thrust his hips to hers, no moment to settle before he impaled her in one sharp movement. Yukino couldn't contain her cry of absolute bliss even if she tried. Sting released a low, animalistic growl that made her moan again, digging her nails into his back as he drove into her relentlessly. He filled her to the brim, hitting perfect spots deep inside her and throwing her into the depths of pleasure that she never in a million years imagined she could experience.

He was bigger than she expected, stretching her and stroking her walls roughly in a way that was breathtaking. Her breathing grew shallow and uneven, loud whimpers escaping her lips as he plunged deep inside her. Sting pounded into her with jerky thrusts, his chest rumbling with low growls and the heavy pants he released against her skin. He spread her legs wider and shifted his hips, angling himself so he could quicken his rhythm, and black spots danced in her vision.

"S-Sting-sama!" she cried out, her loud gasps and whimpers growing even more high pitched.

Yukino's toes curled, each thrust forcing moans from her throat as he possessed her body. The door was rattling from the force of his motions. She clutched at his shoulders as she arched into him, gasping for breath as pleasure enveloped her, dimming all her senses and zoning in on the crest of pleasure building between her legs. Her nails scraped down his back, encouraging him, and Sting hissed under his breath, continuing to slam his cock as far inside her as he could go, squeezing her backside as he pulled her into him. She was very quickly spiralling towards an explosive climax, and she tossed her head back against the door in ecstasy, electricity dancing in her veins and her vision growing hazy.

She was _consumed_ by him, he was restraining her with his body, his scent surrounding her completely, his mouth on her neck, dominating her entirely, and Yukino could do nothing but moan at how arousing it all was. She couldn't even describe the way it felt as they tripped towards the edge of oblivion together.

Soon enough, Sting's thrusts grew erratic, jerky and violent, as he released ragged, desperate growls and groans. Yukino sucked in lungfuls of desperate breath as the peak of pleasure suddenly collided with her.

And then an instant later, they reached that peak. Yukino's mouth opened into a silent scream as white hot lightning shot down her pine as Sting emptied himself inside her. He was throbbing, convulsing with pleasure as he let out a deep, shuddering groan into the crook of her neck and shoulder. She latched onto him with a slight desperation, trembling with uncontrollable contractions as he filled her with his essence.

They stood there as they rode out the climax, taking deep breaths to try to catch their breath. Yukino's heart was pounding in her chest, her body still sensitive and longing for more.

"Yukino…" Sting muttered as he slid to his knees, taking them both to the ground. He suddenly sounded exhausted and his voice was soft, though his eyes still held that alarming glint to them.

She smiled gently, stroking his cheek. "I'm sorry, Sting-sama."

Then she took a heavy book from the shelf nearby them and smashed it on the back of his head as hard as she can. His gaze dimmed, and he slumped against her, passed out. His breathing was even though and by the lack of a scowl on his face, he was finally relaxed. She was glad his senses were dulled by his exhaustion from sex, otherwise this plan wouldn't have worked.

But that wouldn't last long. When he woke up, he would still be affected by her. Hell, he was still affected even unconscious. She could feel his turgid member still hard as steel inside her, still pulsating, still needing more release. Which was why Rogue had also told her if Sting found her, she would need to figure out some way to knock him out and tie him up until she'd gotten far enough away that he couldn't sense her. She hadn't been able to come up with a plan in advance which was why in the end, she was glad this worked, although she felt bad for taking advantage of his desperate need for her. She didn't want to hurt Sting, but if this was the only way to help him, then so be it.

She ran her fingers through his hair gently as he slumbered, feeling bad for having to use such violence against her master. But if Sting's mating ritual had anything to do with her being Sting's chosen mate, then they would have a lot to talk about. Preferably when his dragon hormones weren't going haywire though.

"Sting-sama…" she murmured.

Even so, despite what happened, she couldn't deny that it'd been some of her deepest fantasies in the past. She was happy he'd chosen her as a mate. She was happy they'd gotten a chance to share a moment like this. But for now, she knew the best course of action to take for them both was to lock him up until her ovulating was over, and he could calm down.

And then they'd figure things out.


End file.
